Doce Vampiro
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: [Hiatus] Kurama é um frio vampiro, que busca por algo que nem mesmo sabe, mas acaba conhecendo por acaso uma humana que vai mudar seu coração para sempre...


**Disclaimer:**

**Os personagens de Yu Yu Hakushô não me pertencem. Apenas os pego emprestado para que façam o favor de atuar em minha fic... Sem nenhuma pressão:.:lança olhar ameaçador para um rapaz de madeixas ruivas:.: Não é mesmo, Kurama:.:concorda temendo por seu pescoço:.:**

"**_Doce Vampiro"_**

"_Depois de cem anos naquela vida, Kurama Youko concluiu que a vida eterna que possuía não valia uma última posição no torneio das trevas, ou seja, morte certa."_

**oOo Capítulo 1 oOo**

**Encerramento... Um Começo**

Era mais uma noite fria de domingo típico de inverno em uma rua qualquer do Makai.

Sem a falta de água que ocorrera no inverno anterior, este ano o contentamento entre os youkais era muito maior. Principalmente os de classe mais rebaixada, que pensavam mais com o estômago do que com o cérebro que demonstravam não possuir.

Havia vários delas fazendo muita algazarra na rua, e outros tantos brincando de arrancar membros dos seres humanos que transitavam livremente entre os dois mundos – ou então, capturados por eles próprios, já que, por serem de classe rebaixada, podiam infiltrar no mundo dos humanos e capturar algum azarado que passava no momento e que apareceram.

Um grupinho de youkais e um humano de longos cabelos negros acompanhavam a movimentação de um rapaz – o único que permanecia andando naquela rua mal-iluminada – de maneira muito suspeita, como se estivessem planejando algo.

O rapaz, tinha quase 16 anos, alto, de cabelos alaranjados, olhos muito verdes profundos e pensativos, trajava uma jaqueta laranja por cima de uma camiseta preta, com uma calça jeans. Era Suichi Minamino, completamente desconhecido no Makai, porém muito temido ao mesmo tempo, como Kurama Youko.

O grupo de youkais e um humano de cabelos longos e negros surgiram da travessa à frente do ruivo. Provavelmente desconhecendo de sua real identidade, procurando apenas mais um jovem humano para ser vítima de seus atos hediondos.

O ruivo – sabendo que estava sendo observado – fingiu que nada viu, continuando a seguir seu caminho por aquela travessa quase que desconhecida no mundo dos youkais. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que, mesmo se ignorasse a presença deles, demonstrariam sua falta de cérebro e tentariam comprar briga.

− Ei, você! − exclamou um dos youkais para Suichi, que sorriu internamente ao perceber o quão estava certo. − Humano!

Ele parou, porém não se virou.

− O que um humano estaria fazendo em um lugar como este...? − perguntou o youkai horrendo. − Não é perigoso, não? Youkais como nós faríamos de tudo para acabarmos com sua raça nojenta.

− Se você não quiser morrer, é melhor que pare com esses seus pensamentos. − disse voltando a andar, tendo novamente a certeza de que eles não o deixariam partir em paz.

− Ora seu...! − exclamaram os youkais, exceto o de aparência humana, partindo para cima do ruivo.

Novamente estava certo. Suichi se virou rapidamente, e, transformando uma rosa em chicote, Rose Whip, acabou com os youkais agressores sem cerimônia, deixando vivo somente o rapaz de cabelos negros.

O ruivo novamente voltou ao que estava fazendo, seguindo seu caminho, pensando infeliz que ainda não estaria livre...

− Parece que você anda um tanto perturbado, Kurama Youko. − disse o rapaz de cabelos negros, pisando em cima dos cadáveres dos youkais.

Suichi parou.

Como alguém, naquela travessa qualquer do Makai, saberia seu verdadeiro nome, com sua verdadeira natureza, se usava o corpo de Suichi Minamino? Usara, sim, seu Rose Whip, entretanto, não era nada que qualquer outro não pudesse fazer, digo, agitar. Mas era evidente ele o movimentava com classe e sutileza, impedindo que o campo visual de seu adversário não o visse desferir o golpe.

− Quem é você? − perguntou normalmente.

− Não é necessário que saiba disso. − disse o rapaz de cabelos negros. − Mas seria de grande utilidade e esperteza se fique atento à sua volta... Principalmente com a mãe humana de Suichi Minamino.

− O que fez a ela? − perguntou virando-se finalmente.

− Ainda nada, mas com meu pensamento algo pode acontecer se você não ficar quieto e não fizer o que eu lhe mandar.

Mais uma vez impossibilitado de agir por ameaçarem a mãe de Suichi Minamino. Um golpe baixo e de feitoria de quem realmente pretende vencer sem honra alguma.

− O que pretende? − perguntou o ruivo pensando em uma saída.

Os olhos do rapaz à frente de Suichi transformaram-se em duas bolas vermelhas brilhantes, a boca se abriu e os dois caninos superiores cresceram.

Foi uma grande surpresa, então ele não era um humano. Entretanto, o ruivo já tinha seu plano em mente, não precisou nem causar algum ferimento no estranho youkai para implantar a semente que pretendia em seu corpo... A boca aberta facilitou as coisas.

Avançou em sua direção.

Kurama desviou várias vezes, evitando atacá-lo, mas chegou um momento em que não conseguia mais se esquivar, a velocidade daquele estranho ser era surpreendente.

− Não se mova ou a mãe de Suichi Minamino será um perfeito aperitivo para os youkais que estão a seguindo. O verdadeiro jantar será o novo marido dela, um pouco melhor nutrido que ela.

Sua mente formulava uma saída, fundida com um sentimento de raiva ao escutar aquele estranho ameaçando sua "mãe" e seu padrasto, porém sentiu uma dentada no pescoço antes de concluir seu pensamento.

Tentou se desvencilhar. Mas desta vez não pôde.

Foi erguido, sem o menor esforço vindo do youkai a sua frente.

Os caninos furaram sua pele. O sangue espirrou e escorreu pelo seu ombro.

A sensação de dormência tomou conta de seu corpo. Suas pernas e braços balançavam sem vida. Até ser solto, desabar nas pedras encardidas do chão e ouvir o bater de grandes asas se afastando do local.

* * *

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu o teto negro de fuligem. Estava em sua casa, de volta ao mundo dos humanos, porém ela estava em chamas.

Custou uma eternidade para pôr-se de pé, escalando cadeiras e mesas, para perceber o que estava acontecendo. O forte cheiro de fumaça era atordoante, impossível de passar despercebido, um ponto para ele ter notado tudo com rapidez e sensatez, descontando o fato de ele ser extremamente inteligente.

Suas pernas estavam bambas e se recusavam a sustentar seu corpo.

Kurama passou os dedos pelo pescoço lembrando-se do sonho que acabara de ter, porém sentiu dos furos e sangue coagulado.

"Ótimo, realmente perfeito." pensou ele ironicamente ao constatar que não fora sonho.

Coisas para se preocupar eram o que não faltavam.

Kuwabara propusera a si mesmo que tentaria conquistar Yukina, por isso precisava se tornar mais forte que Yusuke, com isso, acabara batendo a cabeça em uma árvore em quanto treinava, tentando imitar a luta de Yusuke com Tiyu. Com esse seu ato estúpido acabou perdendo parte de sua sanidade, sendo internado e recebendo freqüente visita dos amigos. Ao menos agora recebia mais atenção de Yukina do que antes.

O casamento de Yusuke estava próximo, e, pela impossibilidade de Kuwabara ir, Kurama foi consagrado padrinho de casamento. Aceitara formalmente, mas não esperava que a decisão da madrinha ficasse em suas mãos também.

Os noivos acharam que seria engraçado ele tentando arranjar uma madrinha para o casamento, mas claro que os dois sabiam que Kurama não pegaria qualquer uma que achasse na rua e nunca mais fosse ver... Eles sabiam que ele acharia alguém que permaneceria no grupo e não cairia fora no primeiro instante. Ao menos tinham estratégia.

Kurama tentou sugerir Botan, a guia espiritual, mas ao que parecia, os noivos não aprovaram a idéia. Como este mundo na maioria das vezes as pessoas tem segundas intenções no que fazer, eles queriam que _ele_ tomasse jeito e _ele_ achasse alguém para casar. E, até então o casório dos dois não seria realizado.

Idéia completamente absurda a seu ponto de vista. Por que raios deixariam a união na mão dele, que não pretendia ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento? Estariam somente atrasando a si mesmos. Yusuke sempre tivera um ar meio maroto, era de se entender, mas Keiko! Seu amigo estava realmente a influenciando...

O destino de Hiei era incerto. Tudo o que sabia dele é que havia partido com Mukuro, ou sem ela, para alguma terra desconhecida e, às vezes, voltava sem aviso prévio, sempre pegando os amigos desprevenidos.

E, agora, Kurama também tinha de se preocupar com dois furos em seu pescoço e sangue coagulado após um sonho realmente estranho. Mas sem contar o fato de que comprara a casa recentemente para morar sozinho ela pega fogo!

Não restava muito que fazer. Tinha de chamar pelos bombeiros e esperar. E, quem sabe, se o destino resolvesse definitivamente não cooperar, comprar uma nova casa.

Enquanto as pessoas na rua olhavam apavoradas para a casa em chamas e para o ruivo saindo, Kurama ignorava os olhares e exclamações, dirigia-se para um bar próximo, do outro lado da rua. Precisava pensar.

Não, ele não deixara sua casa a própria sorte, apenas sabia que do lugar ela não sairia, e a julgar pelo pânico dos vizinhos, os bombeiros não tardariam a chegar. De tal forma não precisaria fazer drama.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos em frente ao balcão.

Carrancudo, sentindo o peso do mundo desabar sobre seus ombros.

− O que o senhor gostaria de beber?

Atordoado.

−... Senhor?

Entorpecido.

− Er... Hum, senhor...?

Confuso.

− Senhor! − chamou o garçom metendo a cara na frente de Kurama, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Kurama respirou fundo, detestava ser interrompido. Detestava quando estava pensando e o deixavam com pensamentos descontínuos. Mas, mesmo assim, teve o bom senso de forçar um sorriso.

− Perdoe-me, estava absorto em meus pensamentos. − justificou-se o ruivo formalmente, ignorando o "Percebi" que o garçom deixara escapar. − O que o senhor disse?

− Eu estava lhe perguntando o que gostaria de beber... − começou o garçom fingindo que secava um copo, entretanto ele já estava seco. − Mas como o senhor não me ouviu, deveria estar pensando algo importante...

Kurama teve o leve desejo de ser mal-educado e ter dito "e estava, até o senhor me interromper", mas se conteve e respondeu ao homem:

− Não, obrigado. Não beberei nada.

− Foi sua namorada? Ela o dispensou? − adiantou-se o garçom, não conseguindo conter sua curiosidade em saber sobre assuntos alheios.

Kurama ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ao que parecia, o garçom não recebia muitos clientes.

− Na verda... − começou Kurama, mas sendo interrompido pelo garçom.

− Nessas horas é bom beber! Não sofra por ela! Tome isto aqui que se sentira ótimo! − interrompeu ele enchendo um copo com uísque e colocando-o a frente do ruivo.

− O senhor enten... − tentou falar Kurama.

− Beba! Elas são sempre assim, não é? Todas iguais! Quando você acha que avançou, elas o dispensam... Oh, como é triste a vida de um homem! − dramatizou o garçom.

− Deixe-m... − insistiu Kurama.

− Sábio o homem que inventou a cerveja! Não espere uma crise para conhecer as boas coisas da vida! − exclamou o homem enchendo um caneco para o rapaz.

Kurama, como disse acima, detesta ser interrompido, e, naquela altura, já havia perdido sua paciência. Levantou-se do banco. Assim o garçom se calou.

− O senhor entendeu mal. Na realidade não perdi namorada alguma. − disse se dirigindo a saída do estabelecimento. − E muito menos tenho idade para beber.

Era mais um cliente perdido. Por seu descuido novamente. Afinal, porque nenhuma das pessoas que parava em seu estabelecimento iam embora sem nada beber? O garçom suspirou.

− Mas então o que lhe aconteceu para estar tão insensível?

_Insensível_? Kurama parou.

− Se o senhor olhar mais adiante, há uma casa do outro lado desta mesma rua em chamas. Pois bem, esta... É _minha_ casa.

Com isso, deixou o bar, juntamente com o garçom imóvel, sem saber se justa ou injustamente.

Mas o que deixou esse homem estático não foi por ter agido precipitadamente em relação ao rapaz ruivo que atravessava a rua sem olhar para trás, mas era pelo fato de nas janelas fumê do bar refletia-se toda a movimentação da rua, todas as casas - sem chama alguma - e todas as confusas pessoas... Com exceção daquele estranho rapaz.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Oieeeee! o/**

**Sei que já havia publicado o primeiro capítulo, mas fiz uma enquete com minhas amigas, Kagome-chan, Ayumi Hamazaki Fã, Yuka-sama e Kamony Sayo, sobre o rumo da fic, já que no capítulo anterior eu omiti algumas coisas, e, sem elas, a fic seguiria um final alternativo, como um jogo de RPG mesmo... A decisão geral foi que eu colocasse este capítulo, com o final que este tomará. **

**Este foi o primeiro capítulo da fic, que estava para começar a escrever desde o dia que tive a idéia, 02 de janeiro em uma viagem que fiz para a Praia da Baleia.**

**A idéia surgiu de uma forma um tanto maluca... . Minha mãe ficava contando para minha priminha, Bia, no mar, "Doce Vampiro", uma música da Rita Lee.**

**Já deu pra ver, né? Deu-me uma vontade repentina de escrever uma fic de Yu Yu Hakushô, já que ainda não tenho nenhuma deles.**

**Comecei a escrever em um caderno as idéias principais da fic no dia 27 de abril, mas não passei as idéias para o PC e nem continuei a escrever... Então só agora nas férias mesmo. u.u**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo! O próximo está longe de estar pronto, então aviso que vai demorar um pouco.**

**Agradeço imensamente a quem comentou no "ex-primeiro capítulo", por e-mail e pelo sistema comum e, como de costume, irei responder a estas reviews. Mas espero por outras, OK?**

**OoOoOoOo Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando! OoOoOoOo**

**CaHh Kinomoto:** Oie mana! Fico extremamente contente que tenha resolvido dar uma lida na fic. E mais animada ainda em saber que está gostando do início. Infelizmente, não poderei esclarecer sua dúvida sobre o casal principal... Só digo que é o Kurama (óbvio, né Ayame? Ò.ó) e uma personagem que eu irei inventar. Pode decepcionar um pouco, porque eu normalmente vejo o Kurama nas fics com a Botan, mas eu simplesmente não consigo imaginá-los como um casal. u.u Então tentarei criar uma personagem, mas prometo não decepcionar muito, trabalharei bastante em sua personalidade! Kissus! Ja ne!

**Kagome-chan:** Oie minna! Ah, qual é a graça de se escrever uma fic se você vai contar cada detalhe para suas melhores amigas? Assim não tem um pingo de divertimento, né? xDD O final, como já pôde ver, será o 4º mesmo, então eu já mudei o primeiro capítulo. E desde quando eu enrolo alguém? Ò.ó Que audácia! Kissus! Ja ne!

**Kamony Sayo:** Oie minna! Eu também estava com saudades, mas agora todas já nos reunimos, não foi? "Experimento"... O.o :.:abraça a fic para ficar longe de vocês:.: Minha fic não vai ser experimento de ninguém! Ò.ó A votação foi feita, e o que você queria ficou na liderança... Ou seja, vai seguir ao modo de vocês, fazer o quê? xD Você não foi a única, as outras duas também não conseguiram deixar reviews por aqui... Kissus! Ja ne!

**Ayumi Hamasaki Fã:** Oie minna! A Kamony e a Yuka também tiveram problemas de deixarem as reviews aqui, sem problemas. Agradeço por seus elogios, mas tenho de dizer que não seria nada sem vocês, meninas! Vocês me apóiam desde o primeiro momento, e sempre estão por perto quando preciso! E... O garçom é tapado, sim. xD Kissus! Ja ne!

**Yuka-sama:** Oie minna! Fico extremamente contente que tenha resolvido dar uma lida na fic. E ainda mais animada em saber que está gostando do início. Obrigada pelos elogios, mas tenho de dizer que não seria nada sem vocês, meninas! Kissus! Ja ne!

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


End file.
